Our working hypothesis is based on the assumption that continuous barrage of the sympathetic nervous impulses has a direct effect on the metabolic parameters of the arterial wall. As age increases, the number of sympathetic impulses decreases and is compensated by arterial wall supersensitivity to blood-borne catecholamines. Using chemical sympathectomy with 6-OH-DA, we evidenced in rabbits an increase of collagen metabolism and a decrease in tricarboxylic acid cycle enzymes, metabolic changes similar to those which occur during natural aging. The disarrangement of the vessel wall metabolism due to a decrease of sympathetic nervous impulses represents a new avenue in vessel wall pathology and the validity of this concept can be supported by results from our laboratory.